


pretty sweet

by papertulips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, mentions of spitting and slapping okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papertulips/pseuds/papertulips
Summary: And when he comes, Tooru smiles, teeth digging into his lower lip as his eyes gaze into Atsumu's like he's asking to be fucked again, and again, and again.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	pretty sweet

**Author's Note:**

> you know when ppl say authors always put a piece of themselves into their work.. well this is me

Drops of hot water ease down his back, massaging all the spots that ache after hours of practice. Atsumu rubs circles into the skin of his arms, shoulders, torso, spreading the sweet smell of vanilla all over his body. The warmth of the water and steam filling up the bathroom makes him sigh and dread ever leaving the shower.

Atsumu dries himself off with a towel, all while his eyes never leave the mirror above the counter. He traces the planes of the muscles on his stomach, his thighs. He brushes his hair, decides it's warm enough in the apartment to let it dry on its own without Tooru insisting he will catch a cold. Then, he grabs a bottle of lotion Tooru uses, mostly because he knows the latter likes the scent of it on him, but also because it makes his skin glow in a way he adores.

He hums quietly as he spreads the white cream over his abdomen, fingers slowly gliding across the skin. He bites his lip, eyes roaming over his body in the mirror, and he can't help the faint grin that makes it onto his face as he wraps his fingers around his cock, gripping the counter with his free hand. His chest heaves and his cheeks flush.

Atsumu raises his knee and rests it onto the counter, legs spread. He watches himself fuck into his slicked hand, fingers pinching a nipple.

"Have you finished already- Oh, hey." Tooru stands on the doorstep, gripping the doorknob until his knuckles turn white.

He approaches him with slow steps, just as graceful as everything that he does. Tooru moves to stand right behind Atsumu, hands flying up to his waist like they belong there. Tooru kneads, scratches, and bruises, and he presses his clothed cock to Atsumu's ass, just to hear his breath hitch, but this isn't about him.

"You smell so good," Tooru whispers into the skin of his shoulder. He removes Atsumu's fingers from his cock, replaces them with his own. His hand is lazy, but his lips aren't as he places short kisses over the side of his neck, at some spots lingering only long enough to softly dig his teeth into Atsumu's warm skin.

Atsumu's head spins at the sight of two of them in the mirror, Tooru behind him, completely exposing him, but it still feels like he's all over him.

"That's right," Tooru says, gripping Atsumu's jaw, fingers digging into his cheeks as he forces him to look at himself in the mirror, "Look at yourself. You're so fucking hot."

"Tooru, please," Atsumu whines, back arching into the latter. His fingers thread through the strands of Tooru's chocolate hair, warm and welcoming.

Tooru smiles like he knows everything that Atsumu needs just by the sound of his voice. He presses the tip of his finger over the seam of Atsumu's lips; he coaxes them open slowly, enjoying the way Atsumu sucks on them so obediently.

"Come for me, baby, c'mon," Tooru says, and his breath is shaky, as well. He looks Atsumu in the eye through the mirror as he jerks his cock, flushed red.

Atsumu comes at the sight of himself, Tooru's dark eyes gazing into his own, his fingers hitting the back of his throat.

Tooru holds Atsumu as he comes down from his high, head falling onto his shoulder.

"That was good. I like knowing that you jerk off to yourself."

Atsumu laughs, stepping away from Tooru to grab his clothes.

"Fuck you."

"At least let me shower first, I just came back from an important game that I, by the way, won."

Atsumu's chest fills with warmth, and he smiles as he cups Tooru's cheeks and leans in to kiss him. "Of course you did. You're the best."

Tooru laughs, bringing him closer with arms that wrap around his waist.

"I guess I won twice today, actually."

"Sappy," Atsumu says, but he kisses him again. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mm, I'm not letting you cook shit, but I appreciate the intention."

Atsumu shrugs as if to say _Your loss_ but it's not really. The only contribution he has to offer in the cooking department is clinging to Tooru's back in the morning as he fries eggs for breakfast or being there for him when he decides to stress-bake. That's why he spends every Sunday cleaning every corner of the apartment while Tooru watches the TV in their living room and laughs at Atsumu complaining about how his back hurts. They both know they could very easily afford an entire staff of housekeepers but they like putting effort into this, and it works.

It works the best when Tooru falls into Atsumu's waiting arms at the end of the day, lets him get on top of him and trace every inch of his body that no one knows like Atsumu does. _Good job, today,_ he says, _You did amazing, you always do_ , he kisses the words of praise into his skin.

"You're the only setter I'd ever be afraid of facing."

Tooru laughs, fingers finding their way to Atsumu's damp hair that he tugs on, making him look up. Atsumu digs his chin into Tooru's hip, comfortably lying between his thighs.

"As you should, because I'd wipe floors with you."

Atsumu narrows his eyes at him. "You wouldn't stand a chance. The only reason I'd fear that game is because you would turn it into a competition of who gets to do the laundry for the next three months or something."

"Wait, that sounds like a good idea. You just set yourself up for three months of laundry."

Atsumu rolls his eyes, and he gets up on his knees, settling on his elbows above Tooru. "I'd beat you just to see how your pretty face looks when you lose."

"I don't lose," Tooru replies, but the way his voice is quieter and less confident than just a second ago makes Atsumu grin wickedly.

"So full of yourself. You could definitely use some humbling, don't you think, Grand King?"

Atsumu doesn't give Tooru a chance to reply, and the latter knows he isn't supposed to when Atsumu raises two fingers to his mouth and Tooru parts his lips obediently.

Atsumu loves it the most when he's able to bring Tooru to his knees, see the tears in his eyes when he presses the head of his cock to his cheek, and waits until Tooru wants it bad enough to beg for it. Then he tells him with the sweetest voice he can manage, _You were made for this, you're stunning_ , and wipes the wetness on his cheekbones with his thumb.

He still isn't sure why, but something deep inside of Tooru craves being degraded and treated roughly. Atsumu thinks it's strange for someone considered the royalty of his field to secretly wish for humiliation, but all Atsumu really does in the end, is serve him.

Sometimes Tooru wants to feel his cheek glow red from the swing of Atsumu's hand. Sometimes he parts his lips and waits for Atsumu to roll a drop of spit down his own tongue and let it fall into his welcoming mouth. Or he lets Atsumu pull on his hair until it aches, whisper into his ear how good he takes him.

And when he comes, Tooru smiles, teeth digging into his lower lip as his eyes gaze into Atsumu's like he's asking to be fucked again, and again, and again.

"Good?"

Tooru hums in reply, nodding his head as he moves so Atsumu can lie next to him.

"You're always so good to me."

He knows the heat that rises to Atsumu's face even in the dark, and it makes him laugh when the latter buries his nose in his neck.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Sure, and, by the way, I'd let you win because I love you."

Atsumu shrugs, "Still a win."

"You're so shallow."

"But you love me."

"I'm rethinking that decision."

"No, you're not. And I love you, too."

"You better. Sleep well, Tsumu."

"Mhm."

**Author's Note:**

> btw if this sucks its because its late and its the idea that matters okay... think about it............


End file.
